„ZABAWA W LASKU I NOWE ZADANIA”
Minął prawie tydzień od czasu, gdy lizałam brudne stopy Uli. Przez cały ten czas, nie działa mi się krzywda. Ula naprawdę dała mi już spokój, w szkole i nawet wydawało mi się, że już więcej nie spotka mnie to, co ostatnimi czasy w toalecie, czy w pokoju Uli. Pamiętam, że był piątek. Wszyscy już gotowi na weekend. Zostały jeszcze tylko dwie ostatnie lekcje, jakimi był w-f. W szatni przed zajęciami, przypomniało mi się to, co mówiła ostatnio Ulka, o wąchaniu jej skarpetek. Wspomniała wtedy o sprawdzaniu ich zapachu, między innymi, po dwóch godzinach zajęć gimnastycznych. Postanowiłam przyjrzeć się jej skarpetkom w szatni. Jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Ula w ogóle nie miała w tym dniu skarpetek na nogach. Cały, boży dzień chodziła z bosymi stopami, schowanymi w czarnych halówkach. Czułam, że to raczej nie przypadek, że akurat dziś, pozwala się wypocić swoim stopom w te, i tak już wychodzone, markowe buty. Na w-fie, miałyśmy ćwiczyć z chłopakami, a oni zawsze dawali nam fory, dlatego byłam w miarę spokojna. Jednak Ula zaproponowała nauczycielce, żebyśmy tak na początek weekendu zrobiły sobie trochę intensywniejszą rozgrzewkę. Starsza pani wuefistka uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała do Uli, że jeśli to bardzo dobry pomysł. Ta rozgrzewka polegała na przebiegnięciu kilometra, a później wykonaniu wielu ćwiczeń ogólnorozwojowych. Głównie wyskoków. Potem grałyśmy z chłopakami w koszykówkę. Po dwóch wyczerpujących godzinach, gdy już zeszłyśmy do szatni ja miałam zamknąć drzwi i oddać klucz, do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Wszystkie dziewczyny szybko się przebrały i wybiegły ze szkoły, korzystając z dobrodziejstw piątkowego popołudnia. Ja się nie spieszyłam, ponieważ i tak musiałam wyjść ostatnia. Zauważyłam, że oprócz mnie jest jeszcze jedna osoba, której wcale się nie spieszyło. Tą osobą była rudowłosa, wygimnastykowana, klasowa piękność, Ula. Czekała na mnie, a gdy już wszyscy wyszli z szatni i zostałyśmy tylko we dwie, zamknęła drzwi i powiedziała: – Ale dzisiaj był wycisk, co? – Oj, był, był. – Ale mi się pachy spociły, patrz Olka! – W tym momencie przytknęła mi swoją spoconą, śmierdzącą, wydepilowaną pachę do twarzy. -Nie śmierdzi? Hahahaha! – O, fuj! Przestań! Dostałam plaska w twarz i zaraz po tym komendę: – Liż mi pachy! Będziesz dziś moim naturalnym dezodorantem! Hahaha! Tobie się to podoba, ostatnio lizałaś brudne syry, to śmierdzący pot, też zliżesz. Byłam tak obrzydzona, tą sytuacją i jej słowami, że tylko kręciłam głową na boki, byle nie musieć, tego lizać. – Nie chcesz lizać? Stawiasz się swojej Pani? Liż to kurwo! Byle szybko, wszyscy już wyszli, a my nie mamy dużo czasu. Przetarła mi swoją spoconą pachą kilka razy po twarzy, to było tak obleśne i śmierdzące, że tylko wyłam z obrzydzenia. – No liż szmato!!! Nie mam czasu. Wystawiaj ten język! Wystawiłam język, ale ona i tak rzadko po nim przejeżdżała swoimi pachami. Jeździła mi po całej twarzy i włosach. Smród jej potu czułam za każdym razem, jak tylko wzięłam oddech nosem. Wydawało mi się, że jej smród jest wszechobecny. Tak jakby wplątał mi się we włosy i wszędzie za mną chodził. Smak był gorzko – słony i obrzydliwy. W jednym momencie straciłam apetyt, dosłownie na wszystko. – No, dobra może być. Teraz masz moje zeszyty i odrób to, co nam zadali na weekend, bo nie mam zamiaru marnować soboty. A i daj mi wreszcie do siebie numer telefonu, żebym miała jak po ciebie gwizdnąć suko. Wymieniłyśmy się numerami i wzięłam jej zeszyty. Ulka wybiegła z szatni, a ja ze szklanymi oczami, tylko wpadłam do pokoju nauczycieli i oddałam klucz. Cały czas czułam smród jej spoconych pach. Gdy szłam do domu, na rogu naszej szkoły siedziała Ulka. Przykucnęła sobie paląc szluga i wyraźnie mnie wypatrywała. Patrzyła tym swoim przymrużonym, złowieszczym spojrzeniem. Jej oczka błyszczały jak szmaragdy. Włosy miała związane w kucyk, a na sobie białą podkoszulkę, na ramiączka i szare dresy. Patrzyła na mnie jakby chciała mnie pożreć. Zaciągnęła się dymem i powiedziała wydmuchując szarą chmurę w moją stronę: – Zaczekaj, to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. – Jakoś te Pani niespodzianki, jeszcze mnie nie ucieszyły. – Ta na pewno cię ucieszy, bo wiem, z jakim zapałem liżesz i całujesz moje stopy. Cały dzień chodziłam boso w tych butach. – Wiem, zdążyłam zauważyć i domyślałam się, co mnie czeka. – Haha! Spryciula z ciebie. Chodź pójdziemy w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Poszłyśmy za szkołę, gdzie gęsto rosły różne krzaki i był tam, taki mały zaśmiecony lasek, pełen młodych brzóz. Ula usiadła wygodnie na dużym kamieniu, zapalając kolejnego papierosa. – Na kolana! Zdejmij, mi powolutku prawy bucik! Zrobiłam, co kazała. Już jak, tylko klęcząc pochyliłam się, żeby ściągnąć jej mały sportowy bucik. Poczułam ostrą woń. To był smród jej przepoconych butów i stóp. Śmierdziały dokładnie tak jak jej pachy, z tym, że smród jej stóp był o wiele intensywniejszy. Wykręciłam usta w grymasie, na co Ula powiedziała: – Co? Ładnie pachną? Hahahaha! Wąchaj mój bucik, suko! Przytknęłam jej prawy but, do mojego nosa. Ula docisnęła mi, go stopą. Zaciągałam się długo i głęboko, bo wiedziałam, że tylko w ten sposób, nie rozdrażnię Uli i nie będę musiała tego, długo robić. Same buty jeszcze nie śmierdziały tak strasznie, ale jej stopy, to już całkiem inna bajka. Kiedy chwyciłam w dłonie jej zimną mokrą stopę i spróbowałam ją powąchać. Automatycznie, odchyliłam gwałtownym ruchem głowę do tyłu. – Wąchaj, szmato! Potem, zacznij mi ssać palce Robiłam jak kazała. Słony smak, obrzydliwy smród, zimna i mokra skóra jej stóp. Sprawiały, że zatęskniłam za tymi stópkami sprzed kilku dni, które może i były brudne, ale chociaż były miłe w dotyku i nie śmierdziały tak ostro jak teraz. – No, ładnie. Teraz od pięty do palców. No i oczywiście wyszoruj elegancko, moje kochane przerwy między palcami. – Ależ Wasza Wysokość, już je lizałam jak wkładałam sobie do ust Pani paluszki. – Zamknij ryj i rób, co ci każę! Nikt cię tu nie pytał o zdanie. Posłusznie wykonałam, co kazała. Całe szczęście stopy nie były brudne, tak jak ostatnio. Nawet między palcami było czyściutko, z tym, że tam smak jej potu dało się najsilniej odczuć. – Ociągasz się! Teraz druga tylko trochę szybciej! Już mi, nie wąchaj buta. Od razu, zaciągnęłam się zapachem jej lewej stopy, przejeżdżając nosem od palców, aż po piętę. Potem, lizałam, jej stópkę od pięty. Półkolistym ruchem języka, dotarłam do małych zimnych paluszków, które ssałam jeden po drugim. Chociaż często miałam ich, kilka naraz w swoich ustach. Oblizywałam każdy dokoła. Potem, jak szczotką ryżową, szorowałam swoim językiem przestrzeń między palcami. Akurat ssanie i lizanie jej palców, jakoś szybko polubiłam, bo były takie małe, okrąglutkie i miękkie, że aż fajnie dotykało się je ustami. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłam, że Ula sukcesywnie obniża swoją stopę, przez co ja z pozycji klęczącej, niemal leżałam już brzuchem na ziemi. Tylko głowę miałam zadartą do góry, przez co świetnie widziałam całe oblicze swojej Pani. Dopalała już papierosa i czasami zerkała na mnie, a dokładniej to chyba na swoją stopę. Żeby sprawdzić, czy jest już dokładnie wypolerowana. Gdy, skończyła palić powiedziała: – Dobra, starczy tych pieszczot. Nabierz śliny w usta i wystaw ośliniony język. Zrobiłam jak kazała, po czym zgasiła peta w mojej ślinie na języku. Odruchowo zamknęłam oczy. Na szczęście nic nie bolało. Było za to tylko słychać syk, gaszonego ognia. Potem kazała mi schować język z petem do ust. – Jak smakuje? Pokiwałam głową na boki, żeby pokazać, że nie bardzo mi to odpowiada. – Wypluj go i pokaż język. No ładnie, nie sparzyłaś się. To dobrze, bo jakbyś lizała moje stopy z okaleczonym językiem…. Oh strach pomyśleć – mówiąc to patrzyła z fascynacją w oczach na swoje stopy. – A teraz ukłoń się ładnie. Pani musi osuszyć i ogrzać, w słońcu swoje stopy. Oddałam jej pokłon dotykając przy tym nosem do ziemi. Ula trzymała swoje stopy na moich plecach. Trwało to jakieś pięć minut, po czym powiedziała: – Brrr, robi mi się zimno. Tak skąpo się ubrałam, jeszcze się przeziębię na sobotę. Kładź się na plecach! Położyłam się na trawie twarzą do góry, a ona w tym momencie nastąpiła mi bosymi jeszcze oślinionymi stopami na twarz. Miałam na nosie cały ciężar jej ciała. Może ważyła jakieś 50 kilo, ale trzymając na twarzy taki ciężar czułam jak głowa wbija mi się w ziemię. Zaczęłam jęczeć z bólu i prosić, żeby ze mnie zeszła: – Ała! Proszę kochana Pani, to boli! – Wydobywało się spod stóp Uli. – Zamknij dziwko, wreszcie ten parszywy ryj! Nie widzisz, że Pani musi się cieplej ubrać? Ta katorga trwała kilka minut, bo Ula faktycznie postanowiła, stojąc mi na twarzy i wgniatając mój blond łeb w glebę, dokonać zmiany całego ubioru. Najgorsze były momenty, jak zmieniała spodnie. Widziałam wtedy przez moment jej pasiaste majtki, gdy podnosiła nogę. Ale zaraz potem zostałam mocno nadepnięta piętą w twarz. Za każdym razem krzyczałam z bólu. Oczywiście, nikt nie mógł usłyszeć moich jęków tłumionych przez stopy mojej dręczycielki. Nikt poza rudowłosą księżniczką, która zrobiła sobie ze mnie, najpierw podnóżek, a teraz wygodny dywanik rodem, ze sklepowej przymierzalni. Kiedy zauważyłam, że moje stękanie, nic nie pomaga. Postanowiłam w błagalnym geście całować podeszwy jej stóp, delikatnie kręcąc głową na boki, żeby uśmierzyć w jakimś stopniu moja mękę. Słyszałam z góry tylko ten znany mi dobrze śmiech Ulki. To znaczyło, że jest z tego zadowolona, czyli jest nadzieja, że może się nade mną zlituje. – Błagam Pani Ulu kochana, to boli (cmok, cmok). – Mnie jakoś nic nie boli. Dobry z ciebie dywanik suko, hahaha! Gdy już przestała się przebierać, jeszcze wcisnęła moją głowę piętami w ziemię, z całych sił kręcąc stopami na boki. Potem zeszła ze mnie i pozwoliła wstać z ziemi. – Ojoj, nie mam skarpetek i zimno mi w stopy. Chodź ze mną dziwko, to ogrzejesz stopy swojej Pani. Poszłam posłusznie za Ulą do jej mieszkania. Byłam cała brudna od jesiennej trawy, na której leżałam przez ostatni kwadrans. Po drodze otrzepałam się z ziemi, liści i trawy. Weszłyśmy do pokoju Uli. Jej mama akurat spała, także Ula miała wolną rękę w swoich sadystycznych zabawach. Nikt jej nie był w stanie przeszkodzić, w znęcaniu się nade mną. Ula zdjęła buty i od razu, kazała mi je przynieść do pokoju w zębach. Po czym miałam je postawić koło jej łóżka. Następnie przeszłyśmy do głównej atrakcji tego popołudnia, czyli ogrzewania stóp mojej Pani. Nie wiedziałam, na czym to ogrzewanie miałoby polegać, dlatego spytałam: – Kochana Pani, jak mam ogrzać Pani stopy? – Włóż je, sobie do ust. Po czym wepchnęła mi całą, lewą stopę do ust. A następnie wpychała mi prawą. – No szerzej otwórz tą pieprzoną mordę! -Nie mogę jus sezej – Wybełkotałam ze stopami w ustach. Drażniła mi policzki wpychając palce, aż ślina lała mi się po brodzie. W końcu udało jej się włożyć, obydwie stopy. Lewa na górze prawa na dole, w taki sposób, że palce wchodziły mi w gardło, a dolną wargą starałam się okryć jej prawą piętę. Leżała nieruchomo patrząc w telewizor. Jej paluszki wygodnie leżały mi na końcu języka, niemalże zwisając na nim w kierunku gardła. Gdyby tylko wepchnęła stopy jeszcze o milimetr głębiej, to moje lekko strawione, szkolne kanapki, w jednej chwili znalazłyby się u jej stóp. Uli było najwyraźniej bardzo wygodnie, natomiast ja musiałam się trochę wysilić trzymając rozdarte do maksimum usta. Po krótkim czasie szczęka bolała mnie niemożliwie, a ślina kapała mi po brodzie, na łóżko Uli. – Wdychaj powietrze nosem i wydychaj je ustami, żeby było mi cieplej. – Powiedziała Ula przykrywając w tym momencie resztę ciała kocem. Jakby nie mogła pod tym kocem ogrzać sobie jeszcze stóp, tylko wystawia mi je, na katorgę. Po kilkunastu minutach klęczenia w jednej pozycji, bolało mnie już całe ciało. Najbardziej kolana, a o dziwo najmniej szczęka, która w sumie już mi zdrętwiała. Skończył się odcinek serialu w telewizji i dopiero Ula wyjęła mi łaskawie stopy z ust. Odczułam taką ulgę, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Moja radość, jednak nie trwała długo. – Teraz, chodź do moich butów i zacznij je wąchać Na czworaka podeszłam do jej halówek i wkładałam w nie nos raz w jeden but, raz w drugi. Ula w tym czasie zrobiła sobie, ze mnie podnóżek, opierając nogi na moich skulonych plecach. – Dobrze, wystarczy tych rozkoszy. Teraz liż mi buty, żeby były oczyszczone ze szkolnego kurzu. Gdy zaczęłam lizać jej buty, Ula poszła na korytarz i przyniosła stamtąd jeszcze dwie pary innych butów. Były to kozaki i balerinki. – Szybko się uwijaj, bo jeszcze te, trzeba wylizać. Cały czas stoją w szafie i się kurzą. Całe szczęście, że żadna z tych par nie była brudna. Gdy już oznajmiłam Uli, że skończyłam, ona chwyciła jedną halówkę i spojrzała na jej podeszwę. – Jak to skończone? A to, co to jest? Wystaw język i dokładnie szoruj mi podeszwy z piachu! Wystawiłam język, zamknęłam oczy, a ona jeździła mi butem po języku tak, że trafiał idealnie w rowki jej kauczukowej podeszwy. Znów poczułam ten obrzydliwy smak brudu, zapach podeszew, chociaż podeszwy jej trampek smakowały trochę lepiej niż kauczuk z halówek. Najgorsze były jak zawsze, te przeklęte ziarenka piasku, które wchodziły mi między zęby. Kiedy już, mój język odwiedził wszystkie rowki, podeszwy jej buta. Ula kazała mi wystawić język jeszcze bardziej, po czym bardzo szybko przejechała mi, po nim podeszwą z góry na dół. Zrobiła to, bardzo szybko i kilkakrotnie. Potraktowała mój język, jak terminal do kart kredytowych. Czułam, że język zaraz mi odpadnie. Szczypał mnie potwornie i czułam na nim mrowienie. Myślałam, że krwawi, od tych twardych podeszew i piachu. Potem Ula chwyciła drugą halówkę i powiedziała: – Masz, trzymaj to, i otwórz gały, żebyś widziała, czy moje buciki są już czyste. Pamiętaj, że podeszwa, to też część buta! Przejeżdżałam językiem w poprzek jej podeszwy, dokładnie czyszcząc każdy rowek jej bieżnika. Całe szczęście, brud schodził szybko i nie było go tak dużo. Potem dla pewności przejechałam powoli i starannie całą powierzchnią języka po podeszwie od dołu, do góry i z powrotem z góry na dół. Zauważyłam jednak, że w kąciku ostał się gruby mały kawałek ziemi. Próbowałam jeszcze kilka razy przeforsować go moim wysuszonym, obolałym językiem, ale nie dałam rady. – Proszę Pani, tu jest jeszcze taki mały brudek i on się nie chce usunąć. – Jak to, się nie chce? To ty masz chcieć, a nie brud. Brud to tu nie ma nic do gadania, z resztą ty też nie masz nic do gadania. Otwórz ryj szeroko, śmierdząca świnio. Otworzyłam usta najszerzej jak mogłam, a Ula przetarła bardzo mocno zabrudzonym kawałkiem po moich górnych zębach. Czułam wtedy obrzydliwy chrzęszczący piach, który tak jakby zdzierał moje szkliwo. W jednej chwili cała ta grudka piach wpadła mi do ust. – no i co, się nie da? Wszystko się da. Ładnie wyczyściłaś buciki. Teraz masz prezencik od Pańci. Wtedy splunęła mi trzykrotnie do ust, a na koniec ściągnęła z nozdrzy obrzydliwą flegmę. Na sam dźwięk skurczył mi się żołądek i zamknęłam oczy. Ula już, ze śliną w ustach powiedziała, że mam patrzeć na nią. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam jak zielona kula wędruje prosto, do moich ust. Flegma zawisła mi na górnej szczęce. Ula tylko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała: – Już chyba wiesz, co masz z tym zrobić? Wypłucz sobie usta i przełknij. Zaczęłam ruszać językiem we wszystkie strony, nie kryjąc na twarzy obrzydzenia. To rozwścieczyło moją krzywdzicielkę – A co ty, kurwo?! Nie podoba ci się? Wtedy uderzyła mnie wielokrotnie otwartą dłonią w twarz. Następnie chwyciła mnie mocno za włosy i sprowadziła, moją twarz do podłogi. – Łykaj, świnio moją ślinę! A teraz całuj dywan, po którym chodzi Twoja Jaśnie Pani! Całowałam jej różowiutki dywan, a ona postawiła swoją stopę, na mojej głowie. Tak jakby, w triumfalnym geście. Po krótkim czasie powiedziała: – Wystarczy. Teraz całuj moje piękne stópki i powiedz mi, kim dla ciebie jestem? – Moją Panią, Księżniczką i Właścicielką. – Wiedziałam już doskonale, co mam mówić i wolałam nie stawiać najmniejszego oporu. Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że trzeba robić to, co Ulka każe i mówić to, co ona chce usłyszeć. – Hahaha! Ładnie. A teraz powiedz, kim ty jesteś. – Podnóżkiem, wszą, niewolnikiem, wycieraczką do butów, maszynką do pedicure i uniżonym sługą mojej kochanej Jaśnie Pani Uli. – Hahaha! Brawo! Widzę, że moja tresura robi znaczne postępy. Ale zapomniałaś, jeszcze o kilku swoich rolach i funkcjach. Jesteś jeszcze, moim antyperspirantem, dywanikiem, myjką do kibla i krzesełkiem. Dlatego teraz zrobisz grzecznie wszystko to, o czym zapomniałaś, a co niewątpliwie do ciebie należy. Liż, mi szmato pachy! Stanęłam przy niej jak pies robiący stójkę i zaczęłam lizać pachy. Całe szczęście nie trwało to długo a ich zapach i smak nie były już tak intensywne jak po włefie. Potem kazała mi się położyć na plecach i usługiwać jako dywanik pod jej stopami. Chodziła po całym moim ciele, gdy stawała mi na twarz, czułam jak z całych sił naciska stopami na mój nos. Po cichu jęczałam, co i raz z bólu, ale Ula nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Potem, stojąc jedną nogą na mojej małej piersi, zadawała mi tym samym srogi ból. Drugą nogę uniosła mi wprost nad twarzą i rozkazała wystawić język. Jeździła powolutku, swoją małą stopą, po moim języku, szorując sobie stopę od pięt do palców i z powrotem. Cały ciężar ciała przeniosła na mój cycek. Robiła to wszystko z uśmiechem na twarzy. Najpierw jedna stopa, potem druga. Kiedy już ze mnie zeszła, wzięłam kilka głębszych wdechów, żeby dojść do siebie. Niestety teraz, zbliżało się najgorsze. Miałam posłużyć Mojej Pani, jako myjka do sedesu. Ula ciągnąc mnie za włosy, zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki. Tam rozkazała mi lizać deskę klozetową. Na moje szczęście sedes był czysty, więc nie było zbytniego problemu z lizaniem tego kawałka plastiku, na którym bądź, co bądź siada codziennie w wiadomym celu każdy członek jej rodziny. Kiedy stałam na czworaka przed jej domowym kabelkiem, Ula usiadła wygodnie na moim grzbiecie. Założyła nogę na nogę i przyglądała się mojej pracy. – No. No jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna. Robisz postępy, starasz się. Doceniam to i w nagrodę dostaniesz mniej lekcji do odrobienia, niż początkowo miałam zamiar ci dać. Teraz wstań, ubierz się i ciesz się weekendem. A i jeszcze coś, lepiej odrób moje lekcje jak najszybciej się da, bo jutro i w niedzielę też się widzimy. Muszę zadbać o to, żebyś się nie nudziła przez weekend. No, tak w sumie to chodzi o to, żeby mi nie było nudno. Mam już kilka fajnych pomysłów na nasz wspólny weekend. Na pewno ci się spodobają. Nauczysz się bardzo wiele i dostaniesz kilka nowych zadań do wykonania. Dobrze, że mam nareszcie twój numer telefonu, żebym mogła zagwizdać po ciebie jak po swojego pieska, którego zawsze chciałam mieć, no i w końcu cię mam. Hahaha! Od tej pory miałam być stale pod telefonem i czekać jak wierny pies, na znak od swojej Pani. Wychodząc z jej mieszkania zrozumiałam już, że stałam się całkowicie zależna od Ulki. Ją to wszystko śmieszyło, ale mnie jakoś nie bardzo, było do śmiechu. To, co powiedziała do mnie na obchodne uświadomiło mi, że naprawdę jestem jak jej pies. Robię wszystko, co mi każe na czworakach, a teraz w każdej chwili może po mnie zadzwonić i kazać mi przybiec do niej, bo ot tak, po prostu jej się nudzi i nie ma, kto jej lizać stóp i całować tyłka. Podczas kiedy ona będzie wygodnie leżeć na łóżku zajadając się ciastkami, przy swoim ulubionym serialu. Wiedziałam też, że ona ma naprawdę całą masę coraz, to nowszych sadystycznych pomysłów, które będzie na mnie testować. Załamałam ręce i poszłam do domu odrabiać lekcje swoje i Ulki. Zapowiadał się przecież jakże „wesoły”, pracowity weekend.